This invention relates to a method for driving golf balls.
An important component of the game of golf is the ability to drive the ball straight and at the proper trajectory. However, many players systematically mis-hit the ball, resulting in a hook, a slice, or a drive that merely bounces along the ground. Such mis-hits are frequently caused by adopting a stance that is too close or too far away from the ball. Also, mishits can be caused by improper hand, head, and body position, or by the failure to maintain the proper position throughout the golfer's swing.
The present invention provides a driving aid that teaches golfers how to find and maintain the proper position for driving a golf ball. The driving aid is a mirror that is placed between a golfer's feet after the golfer has adopted the proper stance. An alignment indicator is imprinted on the mirror, and includes a first line terminating in an arrow head, a second line transverse to the first line, and a large dot or circle on the first line. In use, the first line is pointed at the target to which the ball is to be driven, such as the pin or cup. The tip of one of the golfer's feet is placed on an imaginary extension of the first line between the arrow head and the pin or cup, and the tip of the golfer's other foot is placed on an imaginary extension of the first line extending away from the pin or cup, in order to position the golfer's body relative to the ball, pin, and the device. The golf ball is placed on an imaginary extension of the second line, away from the body of the golfer. The large dot or circle on the first line is used as an aid to properly position the golfer's head and eyes. When the head, hand, and eye position is correct and coordinated with the desired direction of travel, the golfer can drive the golf ball correctly if the golfer is standing the proper distance away from the ball.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a driving aid for use in a golf ball driving method that will aid a golfer to find and maintain the proper driving stance.
Another object of this invention is to assist a golfer in establishing the proper distance to position himself from the golf ball.
Other objects of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following description.